Skull
by FaithinBones
Summary: This week's Bonesology challenge is an 'Anything Goes Drabble' challenge. Supposed to be 5 chapters long. (We'll see)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This week's Bonesology challenge is an Anything Goes Drabble challenge. The topic can be anything, but the fic must be a series of 5 drabbles (100 words or less each) that are connected in some way. They can be connected by theme, by character subject, by anything...as long as they are connected drabbles.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hank Booth had joined the Boy Scouts because he thought it might be fun and it was for the most part. He knew that his father worried that he spent too much time working on computers and games, so he had thought this might help his father see that he was okay.

On a camping trip, he and his den brother Jason Moore were busy looking for firewood when Jason pulled on a limb imbedded in a rotten tree and that section of the rotten log collapsed.

Curious, Jason squatted down, moved some of the soft wood aside and noticed something a creamy beige colored stuck in the loam under the wood. Unearthing it, he fell back and yelled.

Afraid for his friend, Hank hurried over and looked at Jason who pointed at the skull that he'd uncovered. "Damn that is so cool."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Since I am wordy it is going to be impossible for me to contain my writing in 100 word drabbles.


	2. Chapter 2

(In the Future)

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

As Leader of Hank Booth's den, Aubrey found the experience to be a lot of fun. It made him proud that he could help a group of boys learn the basics of camping and such things and it allowed him to enjoy the great outdoors while doing it.

Jason came running into the camp and insisted that Aubrey come with him. Not sure why Jason was so excited, he followed the boy through the woods until he spied Hank standing next to a log with a very pleased look on his face.

Not sure if that was a good thing, Aubrey arrived where the boy was standing and looked down at a skull looking back at him. "No . . . no, no, no. I promised your Dad that this wouldn't happen. Shit!"

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

(In the Future)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Deputy Director Seeley Booth strode into the clearing along with several FBI techs and called out Aubrey's name. The boy Jason Moore pointed towards the left of the camp and grimaced. "They're with the skull. I'll take you."

Once Booth found his son, he made sure the boy was alright then turned his attention upon Aubrey. "You promised me."

"How is this my fault?" Aubrey glared at Booth and huffed. "Your kids are body magnets. Like parents like kids."

Remembering Christine's adventures when she belonged to the Woodchucks, Booth rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I know."

Pulling on his father's jacket, Hank pointed at the skull. "Can I keep it Dad?"

"No you can't keep it." Booth glared at Aubrey and shook his head. "You promised me."

Oooooooooooooo

If you are interested, you can read about Christine's adventures when she belonged to the Woodchucks by reading my story 'Woodchucks."


	4. Chapter 4

(In the Future)

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After she removed the skull from the body bag, Brennan carefully placed it on the stainless steel table and stared at it. "This is it? Where's the rest of the skeleton?"

Booth pointed at the skull and shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry Bones, no bones just the skull. My techs searched the area and that's all they could find."

"Well that's disappointing." Brennan placed some latex gloves on and began her initial examination.

Dr. Jessica Warren-Aubrey chuckled and glanced at Booth. "Did you ask Aubrey if he ate the rest? He's been thinking about cannibalism lately."

The silence on the platform was deafening and Jessica realized that everyone was taking her seriously. "Come on it's a joke. He wouldn't really do that."

Relieved, Brennan picked up the skull and checked for tooth marks on the bone. "Well, you are talking about Aubrey. When it comes to food I take him very seriously."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

(In the Future)

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Aubrey dropped Hank off in front of the boy's house and Hank raced inside looking for his mother. Glad to see their son, Brennan and Booth hugged him and let him know they were happy to see him. "Mom did you discover who the head belonged to?"

"No, without the rest of the skeleton we were unable to determine his identity." Brennan was pleased her son was so interested in his discovery. "I do know the skull is approximately 100 years old and he was a male of mixed Native American and Caucasian ancestry."

"Too bad we couldn't find the rest of him." Hank was disappointed the skull was still a stranger.

"Maybe Aubrey ate the rest of him." Booth repeated Jessica's joke to see what Hank would say.

Stunned, Hank stared at his father while his mother batted at Booth's arm. "Booth it wasn't funny when Jessica said it and it isn't funny now."

Realizing it was a joke, Hank laughed. "Oh boy, that's funny, Dad." Hank shook his head. "You know if he was hungry enough I bet he'd do it too."

"Remind me never to get stuck on a desert island with Aubrey." Booth chuckled and placed his arm around Hanks shoulders.

"Can I keep the skull?" Hank figured if no one wanted the skull he'd take it.

"No way, Hank." Booth stared at Brennan. It was obvious he had a budding scientist on his hand. "Looks like we have another squint in the family Bones."

Proud of her son's interests, Brennan smiled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you enjoyed my little story. Thank you for reading it.


End file.
